quest_89fandomcom-20200215-history
D199
"Diesels, bring me their funnels and kill that traitor known as Den!" -D199 D199 † was the second in command of the Diesel Army. 'History' Sometime before the events of the first season, D199 was built by Mr. Railway Man. 'Season 2 ' D199 captured Gordon and Flying Scotsman while the two were attempting to escape from the Diesel Army. He used the two as a symbol of his power, and managed to persuade the army to let him be in charge through his size, strength and words. Driven mad with power, D199 decided to bring scrapyards to steam engines instead of bringing them to scrapyards like how the army had intended. He had his brother Andy construct the Fire-arm, a flamethrower for engines. D199 showed this weapon to his predecessor, Denton , and used it to kill Porter as a test. He was later stopped in the scrapyard by 089, who rescued Denton. D199 hid in a shed that managed to survive the fire, and he was rescued the next day by Dart. D199 attempted to capture Den, but ended up falling off of a bridge instead. Den managed to get away, and he later teamed up with the other 08S to destroy D199 and his army. After a long battle, Connor managed to knock D199 off the rails and with a final attack from Den (which ended up killing him) destroyed D199. 'Season 3' D199 appears in flashbacks in Personal Game and The Ones Who Know. In Personal Game, he spoke with Andy after capturing the Flying Scotsman. He told Andy that soon enough, he would be in control. This flashback took place between episodes 15 and 16. In The Ones Who Know, D199 invaded Sodor with Andy and Mr. Railway Man. They captured Den, Dart, and Hector on screen. This flashback took place before The Origins of 089. 'Connor - Meet the Characters' In Connor's nightmare, Ulli and Ruin are seen going past D199 in Bridlington Goods Yard, implying that they left him before the Locomotive War. 'Persona' D199 was very secretive and manipulative. He captured famous engines and used them as symbols of his power to gain control of the Diesel Army. He rarely gave out secretive information, only to Den and Andy. Not much is known about his past. It is possible he has a connection to the Magic Railroad as he made his first appearance by coming out of the Magic Buffers. D199 became very power hungry, so much that he nearly commited steam genocide. If he wasn't stopped by Den, who knows what the tyrant would have done... 'Appearances' 'Trivia' *D199 was added to the story at the last minute, but this managed to be a good thing as it brought in a new villain. *D199 was the only diesel in the diesel army and engine in Quest 89 to have a yellow face until the introduction of Monarch. 'Voice Actor' *Nick TF89 Category:Diesel Army Category:Characters Category:Diesel engines Category:Antagonists Category:BR Category:Deceased Category:Generals